


Gone Too Soon.

by Raven_Lilith



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Death, Family, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lilith/pseuds/Raven_Lilith
Summary: "Mom, dad. I don't know if you're out there. But I hope you're proud of Bo and I."





	Gone Too Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the anniversary of their parents' passing. 10 years since his life completely changed.
> 
> In my head, Mako wasn't always the stern, serious big brother we know. I think there was a time when he was just as playful and energetic as Bolin. There was a time when he didn't have to play the parental role because mom and dad were still around. There was a time when he was free to have wild dreams and fun and just be a child. He's also not the cold, apathetic man he tries to be on the outside, he just doesn't show his pain.

It's a quiet morning in Republic City. Mako, as usual, woke up just minutes after the sun began to rise, a firebender trait. His chest tightened as he ripped off a page from his calendar. He furrowed his eyebrows and let out a pained sigh. It has been a full decade since it happened, and with every passing day, the hurt lightens. But he still dreads this day every year; he hates the feeling of tearing off the page and having to see that blaring number staring through him. That dreadful day from 10 years ago is still seared into his brain. He missed out on a childhood; he missed out on so many family outing trips they could've all had together; he missed out on seeing them pick him and Bolin up from school; he missed out on taking care of them when they grew old. He was only a _child_, but life forced him to grow up way too fast. At 8 years old, he learned that the world was unfair; it was the one lesson that will stick with him for the rest of his life. 

He glanced over to his little brother on the other side of their room. He was still sleeping soundly. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. No matter how hard things get, he had a duty to protect Bolin. Bolin was all he had now, and God forbid anything to happen to him. He washed up and got dressed then headed down to get some breakfast.

_"Mom, mom, mommy, mama!" Mako pulled on his mother's sleeve eagerly. She gently caressed his head, a sign for him to calm down. Despite being a firebender, she was always calm and tranquil, a trait that Mako always admired. _

_"Yes, sweetie, I heard you the first time," she chuckled. "What is it?" _

_Bolin's little footsteps could be heard running into the living room to join the duo. He was holding a brown paper bag. "Mako and I found this in your office, we didn't open it! I promise!" he announced, slightly out of breath. _

_"We were playing hide and seek, we weren't trying to snoop around," Mako explained. "But what's inside mom tell us please please please?" _

_Their mother looked slightly alarmed as she looked around, making sure her husband wasn't home. She laughed and said, "Boys, it's your father's birthday present! You two almost ruined the surprise! Thank Agni he's outside right now."_

_The boys pouted, "Sorry, mom," they replied in unison. "But can we please know what's the present?" Mako tried again, resting his hands on his mother's thigh with a wide grin on his face. She finally gave in, she carefully peeled the piece of tape closing the bag, and pulled out a pale green box. She opened it and showed her gift to the boys. It was a beautiful red scarf. The boys made the cutest expression with their mouths in an 'o' shape. Bolin reached out to touch it. _

_"It feels so so soft!!" he observed. _

_"I know. I just hope your dad will like the surprise," she replied with a smile. _

_"It's dad, he'll love anything you give him," Mako reassured. _

_The next day, after blowing out his birthday cake, Naoki brought out the bag from before and gifted it to her husband. The boys sat at the table with their chins resting in their palms as they stared at their father. San opened the box and his face lit up. He gave his wife a kiss, to which both boys winced while saying "OOGIES!!!".  
He wrapped it around his neck and ran his hands over the material. "It feels so so soft!!!" he said. _

_"THAT'S WHAT I SAID TOO!" Bolin exclaimed. His mom and brother laughed. _

_"I love it so much. Thank you Naoki." he hugged his wife and gestured the boys to join in on their hug. _

_San wore that scarf almost every day for the rest of his life_.

Mako reached Narouk's noodle house. He ordered his and Bolin's favorite for take-out, but as he handed the money to Narouk, the owner put up his hand and motioned for him to keep his money. Mako was a little startled. 

"On the house. I know it's a special day," Narouk told the young firebender with a smile. The family has known Narouk ever since he moved to Republic City from the Southern Water Tribe 15 years ago. They frequented his noodle house when the brothers were children, but lost contact for a while when he moved to Ba Sing Se. He moved back to the city a few years back and his noodle house had become the brothers' favorite. Mako felt a bit uncomfortable because Narouk didn't take his money, but knew he was trying to be nice so he smiled and thanked the kind man. 

He decided to make a detour to a pastry shop to get something for Bolin. He was always _extra_ nice to Bolin on this day; he remembered the first anniversary of the incident and how Bolin cried for hours until he got him a pastry to cheer him up. He still cried, but at least he wasn't sobbing and wailing like a drowned molerat. Since then, it had become a habit for him to get extra stuff to cheer Bolin up on this day every year. If heaven was real and Agni gave special passes for outstanding older siblings, he'd have a secure spot.

He thought about how he didn't cry when he saw his parents lifeless in the alley that night. He remembered how his entire body went cold, and how his mind couldn’t process what his eyes were seeing; he remembered kneeling over both of them, putting his little hands on his mom, then his dad, shoving them and urging them to wake up; he remembered standing up, grabbing Bolin by the wrist and running away to... well he didn't know where to. He just wanted to run away. He felt pain; he could feel it corroding his insides. But he couldn't find the tears for a while. It was until a day later, he finally broke down in front of his brother. He didn't cry about it again after that day, he didn't cry at all _ever again_ after that day.  
His senses were greeted with a delicious warm waft of freshly baked pastries and the faint tinkling of a bell as he stepped into the bakery. He made his way to the counter after selecting 3 jelly donuts, all for Bolin. 

“....And the fire ferrets take home victory yet again during last night’s match. They seem to be well on the way to the tournaments. Even as an amateur team, the combo of Mako’s cool-under-fire style, Bolin’s quick yet precise hits, and Avatar Korra’s phenomenal adaptability truly makes them a force to be reckoned with….” 

Mako noticed the radio by the counter and overheard the announcer commenting on last night’s match. 

“Congratulations on the win, Mako. You guys are awesome, I’m rooting for you all,” the friendly cashier said to him. 

He forced a smile. “Thank you,” he replied. His success in probending was definitely something he’s very proud of. But in this moment, he could only think about how there was no one to share his success with. Well, actually, he thought of that every single time they won a match. But this time, it stung. 

_The brothers are sliding down the seats to the edge as their parents follow with their snacks. It had become a family tradition for them to catch the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines at every match of theirs during probending season. San was a die-hard fan and of course Mako and Bolin became fans too. Naoki was never a sports person but she loved watching her boys get riled up and cheer for their favorite team. Their joy, was her joy. _

_“....Toza knocks out waterbender Iqana and firebender Kilat with two quick disks!” the announcer’s voice boomed over the cheers from the crowd. _

_“WOOHOO!! YEAH!! GO TOZA! GO BOAR-Q-PINES!!!!” a little Bolin cheered at the top of his lungs._

_“Dad, dad, I’m gonna be a probender someday too!” Mako declared matter-of-factly. A warm grin spread across his dad’s face as he rubbed his son’s head. _

_“Of course you are my boy! Work hard and you will be an amazing probender, and mom and I will come watch your every match!” his encouraging words were laced with hope. He looked at his two sons and thought about how they would be once they got older. San grew up in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se and he’s now living in Republic City with an amazing family. He was a dreamer and he whole-heartedly supported whatever his boys loved. _

_“Well Mako if you’re going to be a probender, I guess you should start training now.” Naoki chimed in. “WE START FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING AT SUNRISE!!!” she said with her best drill sergeant voice.  
“....The Black Quarry Boar-q-pines advance to this year’s finals again!!!” the crowd erupted with thunderous cheers and applause and Mako’s entire family got up from their seats, him and Bolin jumping up and down enthusiastically.___

_ _Mako was never a religious person, he never thought about where people go after death. The old Mako, the one that was in the Triple Threat Triad, hoped that there was no afterlife. He didn’t want to suffer for his wrongdoings after death, but the real reason — the reason that he constantly tries to push to the bottom of his heart — was that he didn’t want his parents to be looking at him, at what he had become. _ _

_ _But now, he wishes that there was an afterlife._ _

_ _ _"Mom, dad, I don’t know if you’re out there. But I hope you’re proud of Bo and I"_.__ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Bo, I’m home! I got noodles from Narouk, and donuts.” he announced as he stepped through the door. His amber eyes scanned their living room and saw no sign of Bolin. _Little meathead’s probably still asleep_, he thought.___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Bo, c’mon, wake up. I got breakfast and-” His brother’s bed is empty and…. made? 16 years of living with this boy and he’s never seen his bed made. _"I’m gonna climb back in later anyways, there’s literally no point," he would always explain. He walked closer to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and noticed a note left on his bed. ___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Woke up after you left. Out for a walk right now. Took Pabu. Be back in an hour, or more, I don’t know. See ya. - Bolin”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mako sighed softly and looked back at the calendar near his side of the room. Sure enough, there were two little hearts drawn at the bottom of the page. Bolin does this every year on this day, maybe it’s his little way of remembering them. He’s always been the sentimental one --- while Mako chooses to bury his feelings or turn his pain into motivation, Bolin expresses himself freely, without fear of judgement. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sometimes, his little brother is much stronger than he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
